Abandonner au profit de l'amour
by Altalia
Summary: Comme tous les jeunes sorciers, Harry s'était préparé à recevoir un héritage magique à son anniversaire après sa septième année. Sauf que, encore une fois, il n'a rien fait comme tout le monde... Il a été le seul à recevoir un héritage ! Et l'identité de son compagnon est une catastrophe ! Alors... Abandonner au profit de l'amour ? Ou abandonner l'amour au profit de la victoire ?


_Bonsoir à tous !_

 _Alors... à la base, ce one-shot est un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Shirahime-sama ! Du coup (malgré mon retard) je te souhaite encore un **JOYEUX ANNVIERSAIRE** ! (et là logiquement tout le monde chante la petite chanson qu'il y a dans nos têtes...)_

 _Bon en fait avec certaines reviews je me suis rendue qu'il manquait un partie à la fin... Mes plus plates excuses parce que c'est une partie TRÈS importante dans l'histoire ! Je ne vous en dis pas plus, ceux qui connaissent l'original se rendront compte de l'ajout, les autres découvriront !_

 _Je tiens à vos **avis** parce que en relisant la fiction pour corriger, je l'ai trouvée absolument complètement nulle donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira... !_

 _Alors encore une fois :_

 _ **JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE** à **SHIRAHIME-SAMA** !_

 _J'ai une réponse à review à donner :_

 _ **mamy 83** : Je suis vraiment super contente qu'elle t'ai plu, merci pour tous ces compliments et, vu comme tu as aimé et que tu n'as pas été la seule, j'essaierais d'en faire plus souvent ! Mais de là à en faire tous les jours ça va être un peu tendu... :')_

 _Et pensez à me donner vos avis pour me rassurer :p_

* * *

On lui avait dit que lors du passage à dix-neuf ans, certains sorciers recevaient un héritage magique. Surpris, toute la classe de septième année avait demandé pourquoi il n'était pas obtenu à la majorité. La seule réponse qu'ils avaient obtenu de leur professeur de métamorphose était que certains héritages demandaient une certaine maturité magique et qu'elle ne pouvait donc se faire qu'à la fin de la formation sorcière, soit après la septième année d'études où l'élève était censé maîtriser sa magie.

Alors, comme tous les autres, Harry s'était préparé à recevoir un héritage magique le 31 Juillet. Sauf qu'il avait été le seul à recevoir cet héritage. Il avait passé la nuit du 30 à avoir trop chaud et le lendemain il s'était réveillé dans un lit envahi de plumes. Complètement paniqué, il avait fait une lettre à Hermione pour lui demander quel type d'héritage il pouvait avoir reçu. Elle lui avait répondu quelques heures plus tard avec un seul mot sur le parchemin : Veela. Étonné par cette réponse très courte, Harry avait renvoyé un pli à son amie pour avoir de plus amples informations. Elle lui en avait donné… Mais elles n'étaient pas des plus plaisantes pour lui…

Il avait apprit qu'il n'aurait qu'un seul et même compagnon le restant de sa vie, qu'il aurait soit une compagne soit un compagnon, et que, si c'était un Valéon, il lui serait relativement soumis. Elle lui avait également avoué que, dans ses recherches, elle avait trouvé le fait qu'il possédait des ailes, d'où les plumes, et qu'il était normalement capable de les sortir pour son compagnon. Il ne pouvait les montrer qu'à lui, et à lui seul car sinon il se sentirait traître par rapport à son compagnon. Cela assurait sa fidélité et le fait que son Valéon le croit facilement. Et en plus de ça il avait une année seulement pour faire de son Valéon son compagnon une fois qu'il l'aurait identifié !

Autant dire qu'il était heureux… Heureux au possible même… Le seul pont positif qu'il avait trouvé à cet héritage était le fait que, avec son Valéon, il était sûr d'être définitivement heureux. En effet, d'après Hermione, personne d'autre qu'un Valéon ne pourrait lui correspondre mieux ! Et, de son côté, le Valéon pouvait être sûr d'être aimé car personne ne pouvait être plus fidèle qu'un Veela ! Voilà, le seul point positif de la situation…

Alors, pour le moment, il était à Poudlard, dans son lit et regardait tourner les aiguilles de son réveil. Il attendait plus ou moins patiemment l'heure de se lever pour aller en cours. Il n'était revenu dans le château qu'après avoir détruit les horcruxes avec Ron et Hermione. Cela faisait donc une semaine qu'ils étaient revenus et qu'ils en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs à l'équipe professorale composée de mangemorts. En vérité, ils n'étaient revenus que pour trouver le horcruxe caché à Poudlard et le détruire. Ils avaient mis deux jours à le dénicher, et moins d'une journée à l'anéantir. Merci Draco et ses acolytes d'ailleurs…

À présent, ils avaient décidé de suivre les quelques cours auxquels ils pouvaient encore assister avant de devoir livrer bataille à Voldemort. Et ce jour-là, alors qu'il avait encore passé une nuit chaotique, Harry s'était réveillé deux heures avant son réveil ! Dès qu'il vit que les aiguilles affichaient six heures trente, Harry se leva, passa par la salle de bain et, comme tous les matins, déploya ses ailes pour s'entraîner à les manipuler. Une fois, il s'était fait prendre les ailes dépliées et il s'était senti tellement mal qu'il avait décidé de ne le faire que lorsqu'il était complètement sûr et certain que personne ne pourrait le surprendre.

Alors là il profitait que tout le monde dorme encore pour faire ses étirements. Et ensuite, il aurait le temps de prendre sa douche et de s'habiller alors que les quelques autres élèves du dortoir se réveilleraient doucement en grognant à l'idée d'aller en cours.

Une heure plus tard, il attendait ses deux amis dans la salle commune. Ron s'était levé cinq minutes avant et il voyait déjà Hermione descendre les escaliers. Ils rirent tous les deux en voyant le rouquin arriver complètement échevelé dans la salle commune. Se moquant gentiment de Ron, le Trio d'Or arriva à la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuné qui fut vite avalé étant donné l'heure tardive.

Le cours de métamorphose fut passionnant pour Hermione, ennuyant pour Ron et Harry… il n'avait rien écouté… À l'heure du repas, alors que tout le monde se jetait sur les plats pour se restaurer, une volée de hiboux fit irruption dans la grande salle. Ils s'accrochèrent dans les cheveux, se réceptionnèrent dans les assiettes, renversèrent les verres et quelques uns réussirent à se poser délicatement sur la table entre les plats et couverts. Chaque élève décrocha la lettre ou le journal et la précipitation et la peur engendrèrent un mouvement de foule impressionnant.

D'un sortilège à peine murmuré, Minerva McGonagall, actuelle directrice de Poudlard, rétablit l'ordre et le silence en collant chacun à sa place. Tous les élèves à présent réduits au silence, elle fit teinter son verre pour avoir leur attention. Et, une fois sûre qu'elle avait toute leur concentration, elle essaya de calmer les esprits.

\- Comme vous, j'ai vu la gazette du sorcier avec l'annonce de Vous-Savez-Qui, mais il n'est pas question que nous nous laissions céder à la panique. Sinon ce sera bien pire. Je demande donc aux préfets des quatre maisons de raccompagner les élèves dans leurs dortoirs. Monsieur Potter, venez avec moi je vous prie.

Harry fit un sourire contrit à ses amis, les enjoignant à regagner le dortoir. Mais, comme à chaque fois, ils préférèrent le suivre pour ne pas le laisser seul à affronter la réalité, les combats et la prophétie. Ils rejoignirent donc tous les trois la petite pièce attenante à la salle de banquet et attendirent que la directrice prenne la parole.

\- Monsieur Potter je suis vraiment navrée de vous demander ça mais au vu de l'annonce dans le journal…

\- Vous connaissez ma réponse de toute façon, _lui répondit Harry avec un sourire hanté._

\- Vous voulez donc aller sur le Chemin de Traverse et vous confronter à Vous-Savez-Qui ?

\- Évidemment professeur ! Je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés alors qu'il tue à tour de bras !

Minerva McGonagall soupira mais, contrainte et forcée, accepta que Harry aille sur le Chemin de Traverse répondre à la requête de Tom Jedusor. Elle ajouta néanmoins la condition qu'il reste derrière les aurors le plus longtemps possible. Le brun accepta à contre cœur et fit à ses amis un sourire de remerciement triste lorsqu'ils annoncèrent venir également.

Accompagné de la directrice, le Trio d'Or franchit les grilles de Poudlard pour gagner le Chemin de Traverse. C'est à cet endroit, devant la boutique de Mme Guipure, que le Lord Noir avait donné rendez-vous à Harry Potter s'il ne voulait pas qu'il tue un innocent par minute. Il était censé le rejoindre à 14h30 et ils avaient une minute et vingt-huit secondes de retard… Quand ils arrivèrent, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année était étalé aux pieds de Voldemort et le Lord tenait dans ses bras un enfant de cinq ans. Harry hurla en voyant ça mais, heureusement, Hermione avait eu le réflexe de lui mettre un sortilège de silence en ayant aperçu la scène avant lui. Dépités et impuissants, les trois amis durent se cacher derrière les aurors pour respecter la promesse faite à Minerva McGonagall.

\- Je veux voir Harry Potter ou ce gamin ira rejoindre son père, _lança le Lord Noir avec un sourire narquois, sûr et certain que sa demande allait être respectée._

Complètement paniqué à l'idée qu'un enfant si jeune meurt à cause de lui, Harry se décala pour que Voldemort puisse le voir. Néanmoins, comme promis, il reste derrière l'auror.

\- Approche Potter. Je veux que moi et tout le monde ici présent puissions te voir. Et tu dois pouvoir me voir aussi, _expliqua Vous-Savez-Qui en lançant un regard à la ronde avec un sourire vainqueur._

Après un dernier regard à ses amis et à sa directrice, Harry s'avança de quelques pas pour être vu de tout le monde. Il vit Voldemort relâcher l'enfant, qui se précipita dans la foule, et s'approcher de lui à pas lents. Arrivés à la même hauteur, les deux hommes se stoppèrent.

\- Ravi de te revoir Potter, _commença faussement le Lord._

\- Plaisir non partagé Tom, _s'excusa presque Harry pour faire sortir Voldemort de ses gonds._

\- Je vais te donner une bonne raison de m'appeler ainsi… _Répondit le mage noir avec un air menaçant sur le visage._

Après ces quelques mots, le Lord Noir tendit sa baguette à un de ses fidèles et demanda à Minerva McGonagall de lui jeter le sort qui retirait les glamours. Elle le fit avec un plaisir non dissimulé, quoique un peu surprise par cette demande. Et là, sous leurs yeux complètement ahuris et devant leurs visages abasourdis, Voldemort, l'homme qui avait une face de serpent, des yeux rouges et deux fentes en guise de nez, se retrouva avec le corps qu'il avait plus jeune.

Harry, toujours en face de lui, se retrouva ébahi par la personne qui apparaissait petit à petit devant lui. Une tête de plus que lui, au moins, des yeux bleu nuit avec des étincelles rouges sang, une peau de porcelaine et avec une odeur… Quand il sentit cette senteur particulière, Harry ouvrit de grands yeux écarquillés de surprise et de honte. Il lança un regard à l'homme devant lui, se retourna une seconde vers ses amis puis fit à nouveau face à Voldemort. Tout le monde prit ce geste pour de la surprise et tout le comprirent aisément !

\- Alors Potter, t'en penses quoi ? _Se moqua Voldemort._

\- J'en pense que, pour moi, tu restes l'homme qui m'a arraché mes parents et qui a fait de ma vie un enfer. Mais tu as raison : maintenant, je peux vraiment t'appeler Tom, _sourit Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil alors que le mage noir s'énervait contre lui._

Le Lord Noir récupéra sa baguette et allait pour lancer un sort sur le brun insolent quand un jet de lumière rose criard passa à côté de lui. Il releva brusquement la tête et tomba sur des yeux chocolats rieurs. Il esquissa un rictus de dégoût et, à son tour, lança un sortilège qui finit sa course dans le bâtiment derrière Hermione. À partir de là, le combat s'engagea, violent, rapide et dévastateur. Sans savoir comment, c'est Harry qui y mit fin. Soudain un dôme bleu fit son apparition entre Voldemort et le camp du brun. Le jeune sorcier avait la baguette tendue vers le Lord et ordonna à ses amis de transplanner avant que le bouclier ne disparaisse.

Chacun son tour, les passants, les commerçants, les professeurs et les amis de Harry transplannèrent dans un endroit sûr. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que le brun, Voldemort et les mangemorts qui s'énervaient de ne pas pouvoir toucher le Survivant.

\- Fier de toi Potter ? _Lui demanda Tom Jedusor avec un regard dépité et une moue colérique._

\- Très, _argua Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il abaissait sa baguette._

Tout le monde pensait que le bouclier allait disparaître si le jeune homme relâchait sa concentration, mais ce ne fut pas du tout le cas. Le dôme bleu resta en place, même s'il s'atténua, et tout le camp du Lord Noir durent regarder leur ennemi partir sans se retourner.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry était de retour dans son lit, des pensées plein la tête et des questions sans réponse l'obsédant avec passion. Ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas… Ce n'était pas censé arriver ! Et comment il avait fait ce dôme ? Il venait d'où ? Et cette odeur ?! En vérité… il savait à quoi correspondait cette odeur et les sensations qui l'avaient accompagnée. Et c'est justement ça qui l'énervait. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible ! Pas lui ! Pas alors qu'il pouvait enfin être heureux !

Se retournant pour être allongé sur le ventre, Harry passa ses mains sous son oreiller avant de hurler dedans. Il cria de frustration, de honte, de peur, d'appréhension, de dégoût et de colère. Et tout ça envers lui et le monde entier qui lui faisait vivre, depuis toujours, un destin le mettant dans des situations inextricables et compliquées au possible.

Complètement épuisé par cette journée bien trop riche en émotions, Harry s'endormit malgré le soleil haut dans le ciel. Et, pendant son sommeil, sans qu'il ne sache comment, il parvint à ressentir les émotions de Tom, à sentir sa colère et sa haine envers lui et ce n'est que le lendemain qu'il s'aperçut des sillons de larmes traversant ses joues. Il avait pleuré dans la nuit, non parce qu'il était triste de la bataille et des pertes qu'elle avait causées mais parce, avec son rêve étrange, il avait pleinement pris conscience qu'il ne pourrait jamais être heureux…

Complètement épuisé psychologiquement, Harry se leva pour aller en cours. Et ce n'est qu'en déployant ses ailes, comme tous les matins qu'il découvrit qu'elles avaient changé de couleur. À l'origine, quand il les avait vues la première fois, elles étaient aussi blanches que la neige tout juste tombée du ciel. Aujourd'hui, elles étaient blanc crème et il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi elles avaient changé de couleur ! Mettant ce fait étrange de côté, il fit ses exercices et, avec un grand sourire, s'aperçut qu'il les contrôlait presque parfaitement ! Il s'amusa quelques minutes à essayer de voler avec ses ailes et, en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la salle de bains, il décida d'arrêter afin de ne pas se faire surprendre.

Quelques secondes plus tard il fut rejoint par Ron venu se laver les dents alors que Harry passait sous la douche. Alors qu'il se savonnait, l'odeur familière de son gel douche aux épices orientales lui rappela les sensations qu'il avait éprouvées en voyant apparaître Tom Jedusor devant lui. Rouge de gêne à ce souvenir, le jeune homme se fit malgré tout la promesse d'essayer de faire plier l'homme à son charme. Après tout, si la magie Vélane l'avait choisi lui entre tous, il devait y avoir une raison ! Et puis… pour une fois qu'il avait une chance, aussi maigre soit-elle, d'accéder à un bout de bonheur, il n'allait certainement pas abandonner avant d'avoir essayé !

Enhardi par cette nouvelle résolution, le jeune homme se sécha, échangea sa place avec Ron puis tous les deux partirent manger pour commencer leur journée de cours. À la fin de leur après-midi bien chargé, Harry se rendit en bibliothèque accompagné de Hermione. Il avait besoin d'en savoir plus sur le lien reliant un Veela et son Valéon et il devait faire passer ça pour de la recherche de culture sur son espèce auprès de Hermione. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle ait des doutes sur l'identité de son compagnon…

Après une grosse heure passée à éplucher divers ouvrages, Harry tomba sur un chapitre intéressant dans un livre. C'était le témoignage d'un Valéon qui racontait comment son Veela, qui était au départ sa Némésis, avait réussi à faire de lui son compagnon à part entière. Il apprit ainsi que la magie, faisant bien les choses, offrait au Veela la capacité d'induire un lien avec son Valéon. Par ce lien, le Veela ressentait les émotions de son compagnon et pouvait lui envoyer des images choisies, que ce soit des souvenirs, des moments présents, des rêves ou juste des idées. Ce lien permettait au Veela de montrer tous les bons côtés d'une relation et de la faire accepter au Valéon.

\- Alors c'était ça ! _S'exclama soudain Harry, en plein milieu de la bibliothèque, sous le regard noir de Mme Pince, des autres élèves présents et sous l'air d'incompréhension totale de son amie._

\- Tu m'expliques Harry ? _Lui demanda Hermione, curieuse de savoir de quoi il parlait et pourquoi il criait dans le lieu du silence et du savoir._

\- Plus tard Hermione, j'ai un devoir pratique à faire ! _Fuit Harry en courant vers la porte de la bibliothèque._

Il courut jusqu'à la salle sur demande au septième étage, passa trois fois devant le mur en souhaitant une pièce chaleureuse et confortable et s'engouffra dans la salle dès que la porte apparut. Sans même prendre le temps de regarder la pièce créée par Poudlard, Harry s'installe confortablement dans le fauteuil. Il se concentra sur ses émotions, et essaya de discerner les siennes de celles qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut interminable, il parvint enfin à différencier les deux et put se centrer uniquement sur celles ressenties par Tom, son Valéon…

Ayant réussi cette partie, Harry essaya de se focaliser sur le lien qui les reliaient tous les deux pour pouvoir lui envoyer ces images dont parlait le Valéon dans le livre qu'il avait découvert. Il passa la soirée entière à essayer d'envoyer ne serait-ce qu'une bribe de souvenir, sans aucun succès… Énervé par ce manque flagrant de résultat, Harry envoya valser les objets autour de lui, laissant exploser son impuissance, sa frustration et sa rage. Envahi par ses émotions fortes et concentré sur son lien avec Tom, Harry ne se rendit compte que trop tard qu'il avait créé la liaison entre son Valéon et lui.

Il s'en rendit en effet compte lorsqu'il sentit, alors que ça ne venait pas de lui, un sentiment de surprise et d'incompréhension total. À ce moment-là, il arrêta net son mouvement et, le bras en l'air, il se concentra sur ce qu'il sentait émaner de Tom. Ces deux sentiments étaient prédominants mais il y en décelait plusieurs autres derrière : de l'appréhension, une très légère inquiétude, de la joie, du plaisir et un étrange sentiment de plénitude… Harry n'arrivait pas à faire le lien entre toutes ses émotions mais il était certain qu'elles ne lui appartenaient pas le moins du monde !

Alors il essaya, à nouveau, de faire passer une image à Tom. À priori, il y avait réussi sous le coup de la colère alors peut-être que, maintenant qu'il savait ça possible, il pouvait réussir à nouveau. Il se concentra sur le lien provoqué par sa nature Vélane, se laissa remplir par l'émotion forte qu'il avait ressentie au moment où il avait identifié Tom comme étant son futur compagnon et tenta de lui faire passer une image de lui. Lorsqu'il ne sentit plus qu'une immense surprise émaner de son Valéon, il sut qu'il avait réussi.

Seul dans la salle sur demande, Harry poussa un cri de joie à en réveiller le calamar géant ! Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes à courir dans tous les sens qu'il se calma enfin. Il inspira profondément plusieurs fois et, une dernière fois, histoire d'être sûr que ça fonctionnait vraiment, il envoya une image à Tom. Cette fois, il lui fit passer un souvenir, celui de l'attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse où Voldemort s'était transformé, sous ses yeux ébahis, en Tom Jedusor. Et il lui donna en même temps toutes les émotions qu'il avaient ressenties à ce moment-là.

Il attendit quelques secondes et hurla de joie quand il sentit un effarement total émaner de Tom, accompagné d'un dégoût exceptionnel à son encontre. Même si ce dernier sentiment le fit se sentir rejeté pendant un moment, il accepta cette émotion de Tom comme étant uniquement passagère. Sachant que maintenant il savait utiliser ce lien à bon escient, enfin selon le point de vue, il retourna au dortoir en réfléchissant à un moyen de communiquer vraiment avec Tom.

En arrivant dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Harry fut alpagué par Ron et Hermione qui s'amusaient à raconter leurs premières années à Poudlard. Ginny et les autres participaient de temps en temps pour ajouter des anecdotes au récit. Le brun s'assit devant la cheminée, regardant ses amis rire ensemble et s'amuser. Il participa avec plaisir à cet instant et répondit même aux quelques questions que les Gryffondors lui posèrent. Et lorsque Ron parla du journal intime de Tom Jedusor, Harry eut l'idée du siècle ! Des journaux comme ça devaient bien pouvoir se trouver ! Il n'aurait qu'à en acheter deux qui soient reliés entre eux afin de pouvoir communiquer avec Tom !

Il nota cette idée dans un coin de sa tête et signala à ses amis qu'il allait se coucher. Le lendemain, ils avaient une sortie à Pré-au-lard de prévue avec un attroupement d'aurors pour les protéger. Harry devrait leur échapper un moment pour éviter les questions quant à son achat de journaux à double voie. Il espérait surtout que ses amis ne lui en voudraient pas de leur fausser compagnie…

Harry fut réveillé aux aurores par les rayons du soleil passant à travers sa fenêtre. Au souvenir de ses expériences de la veille et du programme qui l'attendait en ce jour, il sauta hors de son lit et se rua dans la salle de bains pour ses exercices matinaux. Une heure plus tard il était dans la salle commune en train de faire son devoir de métamorphose en attendant ses amis. Quand ils le virent si studieux dès le matin, Ron se moqua de lui et Hermione le félicita en frappant le rouquin à l'arrière du crâne.

Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans une ambiance joyeuse pour tous les élèves de la grande salle. Les premières années étaient déçus de ne pas pouvoir aller à Pré-au-lard mais ils avaient fait promettre à leurs aînés de leur ramener quelque chose ! Et, quand sonna l'heure du départ, ils étaient presque avec leur petit mouchoir pour dire au revoir. Le trajet jusqu'au village, entouré d'aurors, fut bruyant et bien trop long pour les élèves qui y allaient pour la première fois ! Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, les yeux de plusieurs élèves de deuxième année s'ouvrirent d'émerveillement et d'anticipation. Ils avaient hâte de pouvoir tout visiter et tout acheter !

Le Trio d'Or prit le parti de plusieurs élèves : commencer par la visite de la boutique de friandises ! Ron dévalisa les étalages, Hermione acheta quelques bonbons et Harry se fit plaisir en s'offrant tout ce qu'il aimait ! Quand ils sortirent du magasin, le brun expliqua à ses amis qu'il avait besoin de quelques minutes seul afin de faire une surprise à chacun pour les remercier de l'avoir suivi pendant l'attaque de la ville. Ses deux amis commencèrent par refuser puis, voyant qu'il n'avaient pas le choix, ils le laissèrent partir faire ses achats en douce. Harry se glissa donc sous sa cape d'invisibilité pour rejoindre une librairie dans laquelle il demanda des renseignements sur les journaux à double voie.

\- J'en ai justement deux ici si vous le souhaitez, savez-vous comment cela fonctionne ? _Lui répondit la libraire en lui tendant deux livres fins._

\- Oui je connais je vous remercie. Je vous les prends ! _S'exclama Harry, heureux d'en avoir trouvé si rapidement._

Avant de sortir de la boutique, il prit un livre sur les métamorphoses de niveau quatre pour Hermione puis entra dans le magasin de Quidditch pour prendre à Ron des gants de vol fourrés. Lui qui se plaignait d'avoir toujours froid aux mains à cause du vent créé par la vitesse, là il ne pourrait plus rien dire ! Fier de ses achats, Harry rejoignit ses deux amis aux Trois Balais pour partager une bière au beurre. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à flâner dans les rues et les boutiques.

Dès qu'ils rentrèrent à Poudlard, Harry se précipita dans son lit pour essayer les journaux. Il écrivit donc un mot simple dans l'un et, immédiatement le second s'illumina. Quand il l'ouvrit, il fut ravi de voir que le même message s'affichait dedans. Alors, pour être sûr que les deux fonctionnaient bien, il reproduit la même chose et constata avec bonheur que les deux reproduisaient parfaitement les messages en s'illuminant de la même manière. Sauf que… comment allait-il faire pour Tom reçoive le journal ?!

Il passa une grosse heure à chercher une idée, une solution pour palier ce problème. Et, au final, c'est Ron qui la lui apporta.

\- Hé vieux, j'ai vu que ta chouette t'attendait dans la salle commune !

\- Comment elle est entrée ? _S'étonna Harry en ouvrant de gros yeux ronds._

\- À priori c'est Seamus qui l'a entendue frapper à la fenêtre et qui l'a fait entrer. Elle a une lettre accrochée aux pattes. Tu viens ?

\- J'arrive.

Harry suivit donc son ami jusque dans la salle commune où il rejoignit sa Harfang des Neiges qui l'attendait patiemment. La lettre qu'elle avait venait de Molly Weasley qui lui demandait de ses nouvelles. La maison était sous la protection de plusieurs sortilèges de protection de différents niveaux de puissance, Harry demanda à Ron comment la chouette allait pouvoir amener sa réponse. Il lui répondit que les elfes de maison et les chouettes n'étaient pas dépositaires d'une autorisation pour braver les sortilèges de protection. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il pouvait envoyer le journal à double voie à Tom par la voie des airs !

Tout heureux, il répondit à Molly pour lui donner de ses nouvelles et se réfugia à nouveau dans sa chambre pour préparer le colis à destination de Tom. Il ne l'envoya pas grâce à Hedwige, tenant trop à sa chouette pour qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il utilisa donc une chouette de la volière pour faire parvenir le journal à son compagnon. Dès que la chouette effraie ne fut plus qu'un point sombre au loin, Harry revint auprès de ses amis pour finir la soirée.

Ce n'est que pendant le dîner qu'il reçut la confirmation que Tom avait réceptionné le journal. En effet, il sentit émanant de Tom une émotion de surprise et de colère. Donc Harry pouvait être sûr que le Lord avait bien réceptionné son cadeau. Alors dès qu'il retourna dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, il rejoignit son lit pour retrouver le journal dans lequel il écrivit un mot en espérant recevoir une réponse.

Il en reçut une après une heure d'attente. Impatient, il ouvrit le journal illuminé pour y trouver quatre petits mots qui lui fendirent le cœur :

« Tu fais chier Potter. »

Ne sachant que répondre à ça, il referma le petit livre, se blottit sous ses couvertures et se tourna vers la fenêtre pour regarder la nuit tomber. Quelques minutes plus tard une intense lumière illumina son lit et il attrape le journal derrière lui pour l'ouvrir à nouveau.

« Franchement Potter ! Il n'y a que toi pour te révéler être un Veela dont le compagnon est son pire ennemi ! Moi qui voulait avoir le privilège de te tuer de mes mains, la tâche pourrait s'avérer bien trop simple avec une phrase que tu interpréterais comme un rejet. Alors je te propose un marché : je ne te rejettes pas et toi tu me fais l'honneur d'arrêter d'interférer dans les missions que j'organise. »

Harry fit une grosse grimace en lisant ce message. Certes c'était une belle avancée pour une future relation mais cela voulait dire qu'il devait renoncer à accomplir la prophétie…

« Je vais faire une amélioration à ta proposition : tu ne me rejettes pas et, pour que je renonce à « interférer dans les missions que tu organises » comme tu dis, tu me fais porter disparu. Donc tu dois venir me kidnapper. Et je refuse formellement que tu continues à tuer des gens. Donc je te propose quelque chose d'autre : je ne dirais rien à partir du moment où tu reprends ta fonction d'homme politique. D'après ce que je sais, tu es très doué en palabres donc tu seras un homme politique très influent et tu pourras obtenir bien plus de choses de cette façon. »

« C'est une proposition intéressante Potter… Mais je ne suis pas pour t'avoir à mes côtés tous les jours. On verra donc ça plus tard. Quant au fait que je doive renoncer aux raids, il va falloir que tu ais de meilleurs arguments que ceux-ci Potter ! »

La discussion continua un moment. Au final, Tom continuerait ses raids de façon beaucoup moins soutenue et Harry n'interviendrait que s'il était présent à cet instant. Par ailleurs, Harry avait l'idée de continuer à envoyer des images à Tom afin de le faire craquer par rapport à l'enlèvement. Parce que, si le Lord l'enlevait il serait plus à même de ne pas intervenir dans ses raids vu qu'il ne serait probablement pas mis au courant.

Tout le reste de la semaine, Harry le passa à envoyer à Tom des souvenirs de sa journée, des images de moments précis et à essayer de faire le lien entre ce qu'il ressentait émanant du Lord et les passages qu'il lui faisaient voir. De temps en temps, ils discutaient par le biais des journaux et Harry eut le plaisir de découvrir un homme instruit, très protecteur envers les valeurs sorcières et traditionnelles et qui n'avait aucun remords du moment qu'il parvenait à ses fins.

Quand Tom commença à réagir positivement aux images et souvenirs que lui faisaient parvenir Harry, le jeune homme lui en montra de plus en plus et où il était de moins en moins habillé. Si bien qu'un jour, après l'envoi d'un moment sous la douche, il sentit un grand effarement de la part de Tom puis de la colère et un désir pur. En creusant un peu comme il avait apprit à le faire, Harry réussit à faire avouer au Lord que l'image du brun sous la douche l'avait tellement surpris qu'il en avait perdu ses mots en pleine réunion ! Évidemment, cela l'avait énervé et il s'était vengé sur un de ses mangemorts avant de se laisser à nouveau envahir par l'image de Harry et par les émotions et l'envie que cela suscitait chez lui.

Depuis, de temps en temps, Harry s'amusait à envoyer des moments comme ça où il était sous la douche ou dans la baignoire voire même alangui dans son lit ou simplement des idées de choses qu'il aimerait tenter avec le Lord. En échange, il recevait des émotions absolument positives de Tom !

Un jour, alors qu'il était allongé bien au chaud sous ses couvertures pour réfléchir à la tournure des événements, il reçut un message dans le journal. Il l'ouvrit avec impatience et constata avec surprise que Tom lui annonçait l'emplacement d'une prochaine attaque. Profitant de l'occasion, il courut prévenir les membres de l'ordre qui étaient présents au château et, en même temps, envoya à Tom un souvenir qu'il n'avait jusque là pas osé lui partager. Un soir, énervé par l'absence de contact avec son compagnon, il avait imaginé que c'était Tom qui le touchait et non ses mains à lui. Le Lord verrait donc Harry se mener à l'orgasme avec ses propres mains et caresses. Il décida ensuite d'aller lui-même sur le Chemin de Traverse pour aider l'ordre à protéger les habitants et les commerçants. Et ainsi, il pourrait enfin revoir son Valéon !

En arrivant sur le lieu de l'attaque, Harry commença par voir le nombre incommensurable de dégâts matériels. Et ensuite seulement, encore sous le choc de la vision du champ de bataille, il comprit qu'il n'y avait eu aucune victime. Il n'y avait aucun corps inerte sur le sol ! Seulement des blessés plus ou moins graves et des dégâts très importants mais aucune perte !

En comprenant cela, il envoya une image à Tom : celle de lui-même heureux et souriant alors qu'il se rendait compte que le Lord n'avait fait aucune victime pour lui. La vague de désespoir et de lassitude qu'il reçut en retour lui prouva que Tom était bien à l'origine de cet ordre disant que personne ne devait laisser la vie dans cette attaque. Et l'image que lui avait envoyée Harry l'avait conforté dans son choix d'agir ainsi même si était désespérant de voir à quel point le jeune homme faisait tout pour les autres !

Harry regardait partout en protégeant les sorciers et les bâtiments. Pour l'instant, le Lord n'était pas présent sur le champ de bataille. Non seulement il ne le voyait pas mais en plus il ne le sentait pas. Donc il attendait impatiemment qu'il arrive pour enfin le revoir et profiter de son parfum si particulier… Alors qu'il formait un puissant bouclier pour protéger un enfant d'un éclat de mur, il se sentit tiré en arrière et dut reculer de quelques pas pour ne pas tomber.

Quand il se retourna, il tomba dans deux magnifiques orbes bleu nuit aux reflets rouges. Il sourit aux anges sans même s'en apercevoir, provoquant un air moqueur chez son vis-à-vis.

\- Je croyais que les Veela étaient capables de sentir leur compagnon Potter ? _Se moqua le Lord, fier de son effet de surprise_.

\- Je n'étais pas concentré. Je voulais absolument éviter que ce petit ne soit blessé. _S'excusa Harry, en colère contre lui-même de ne pas avoir su que son Valéon était à côté de lui._

Tom ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Harry s'en voulait et il restait un mage noir : il adorait voir les gens s'en vouloir et se torturer par eux-mêmes pour quelque chose dont ils n'étaient pas responsables. Toujours avec cet air moqueur, Tom colla le jeune homme contre le mur derrière eux et se mit devant lui, les deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Les yeux bien ancrés aux siens et une bulle d'intimité créée autour d'eux, Tom fondit sur les lèvres du brun, l'embrassant à en perdre haleine.

Toutes ces images qu'il lui avaient envoyées lui avaient montré un Potter différent, bien loin du petit Saint-Potter qui ne connaissait rien à la vie et au plaisir. Alors il avait décidé de faire un effort pour offrir une chance au jeune homme. Après tout… avoir un Potter comme Veela ne pouvait être que bénéfique pour lui et, en plus, il ne fallait pas se mentir : il était carrément gâté par la nature question physique ! Et ses yeux… ! En plus, d'après ce qu'il avait lu, le Veela serait capable de déployer des ailes pour apaiser et donner de la force à son Valéon ! Ça ne pouvait donc vraiment qu'être bénéfique pour lui !

Se concentrant à nouveau sur le jeune homme entre ses bras, Tom reprit brusquement pied dans la réalité quand il entendit le brun gémir dans leur baiser. Le Lord sourit de satisfaction en sachant que c'est lui qui avait provoqué ce son et approfondit encore le ballet de leurs bouches. Quand Harry passa ses bras autour de son cou et remonta une jambe sur sa taille, Tom décréta qu'il était largement temps de quitter ce champ de bataille. Ils seraient bien mieux dans son manoir !

Perdu dans les sensations offertes par son Valéon, Harry ne sentit le transplanage uniquement en atterrissant brusquement sur le sol. Si Tom ne l'avait pas fermement tenu, il se serait écroulé sur le parquet chocolat ! Grognant pour la forme, le jeune homme s'écarta de son compagnon pour regarder autour de lui. Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, Tom le laissa faire en regardant attentivement où le plus jeune posait ses yeux.

Surpris, Harry découvrit une chambre toute en douceur et en contraste. Le sol en bois foncé était nuancé par des murs aux couleurs claires et un grand lit simple blanc. Les meubles en bois plus clair venaient apporter une touche de vie bienvenue.

\- Ton inspection te plaît-elle Potter ? _Se moqua doucement le Lord._

\- Arrête de m'appeler Potter c'est énervant, surtout si on considère la relation qui nous concerne, _soupira le jeune homme._

\- Préfères-tu Harry dans ce cas ? _Lui demanda Tom d'un air narquois en s'approchant langoureusement de lui._

Harry n'eut rien le temps de répondre qu'il se retrouvait déjà dans les bras de Tom, les lèvres recouvertes d'un intense baiser. Il était coincé entre les bras de son compagnon et le mur aux différentes teintes de bleu dont la peinture enduite lui griffait légèrement le dos. Répondant avec plaisir au baiser, Harry passa ses bras autour du cou de Tom et mit ses jambes sur sa taille, le laissant le porter et le maintenir contre le mur. Souriant de cet enthousiasme, le Lord passa ses mains sous la chemise de son Veela, le faisant frissonner de plaisir. Alors qu'il titillait ses tétons, les griffant légèrement, Harry émit le son le plus merveilleux qu'il fut donné à Tom d'entendre : il gémit !

Enhardi par ce son, le Lord déboutonna la chemise du jeune homme et la fit glisser de ses épaules en les dirigeant vers le lit. Le chemise tombée, il l'allongea sur les couvertures et, en se baissant, fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à la braguette de son pantalon qu'il lui retira également. Harry frissonna sous la température fraîche de la chambre et tressaillit à nouveau en sentant le corps de Tom le recouvrir pour le réchauffer. Le brun respira un moment l'odeur particulière qui l'avait amené à reconnaître son Valéon. Et quand Tom commença à mordiller son oreille et la peau de son cou, Harry gémit à nouveau, faisant sourire son aîné contre sa peau mate.

Ravi par les réactions qu'il provoquait chez son compagnon, Tom fit descendre une de ses mains sur le boxer du jeune homme et caressa la hampe dressée qu'il sentait au travers. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. Jamais personne ne l'avait touché ainsi ! Toutes les sensations que l'homme lui faisaient découvrir étaient fabuleuses ! Il était à la fois effrayé et pressé de découvrir le reste, tout le panel de ressentis et d'émotions que certains gestes et caresses pourraient lui procurer. Soudain, il cria en sentant les doigts froids de Tom entourer sa verge. Il commença ensuite de lents va-et-viens et Harry devint une masse gémissante.

Alors qu'il allait atteindre le summum du plaisir, Tom resserra sa main à la base de la hampe pour l'empêcher de jouir. Mécontent, Harry exprima sa désapprobation en grognant avant que sa bouche ne soit occupée par les lèvres douces et prenantes de son compagnon.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, _lui dit Tom avec un sourire espiègle,_ tu vas largement avoir le temps de jouir.

Le jeune homme rougit sous les mots employés par le Lord et cacha son visage dans le creux de son bras. Patient et délicat, à la plus grande surprise du jeune homme, Tom dégagea son visage afin de voir le rouge gagner ses joues.

\- Si tu rougis maintenant alors que je n'ai rien fait, tu vas finir par t'enflammer, _se moqua Tom._

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir et, à son tour, défit la chemise de Tom pour caresser à loisir sa peau blanche satinée. Absorbé par les caresses qu'il procurait à son compagnon, Harry cria à nouveau quand Tom reprit son mouvement sur sa verge dressée. C'était frustrant parce que trop lent mais tellement bon ! Voulant plus de sensations, Harry se tortilla sous les mains du Lord, essayant de lui faire comprendre de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Tom lui fit un sourire narquois, l'embrassa puis se releva. Il descendit du lit sans un regard pour le jeune homme alangui dessus et, de dos, dégrafa son pantalon et fit, en même temps, descendre pantalon et boxer. À présent nu, il revint à sa place sur son compagnon qui allait se lever pour lui demander des explications.

\- Oh non tu ne bouges pas de ce lit Potter ! J'en ai pas encore fini avec toi ! _Le menaça Tom en lui maintenant les mains au-dessus de sa tête._

D'un sort sans baguette et à peine murmuré, Tom lâcha les mains qu'il tenait pour les fixer sur les draps et esquissa de sa bouche un chemin langoureux sur le corps de Harry. À chaque baiser qu'il laissait, il avait l'impression que Harry s'enflammait en l'entendant gémir. Quand il arriva, enfin, au niveau de son caleçon, le brun frissonna d'anticipation. Relevant la tête pour fixer son regard dans le sien, Tom ouvrit la bouche pour lécher la verge sur toute la longueur. Arrivé sur le gland, regardant toujours Harry dans les yeux, il insista sur la fente, savourant les gémissements et les petits cris que poussaient le jeune homme. Quand il la prit entièrement en bouche après avoir passé un moment à jouer uniquement avec le gland, Harry hurla de plaisir, rompant le lien visuel en fermant les yeux.

Souriant, Tom prit la verge au plus profond de sa bouche, la faisant glisser sur sa langue qui caressa toute la longueur. Il resta quelques instants dans cette position, faisant languir le jeune homme.

\- Plus… _gémit Harry, bougeant les hanches pour que Tom fasse un mouvement._

\- Que veux-tu Harry ? _Joua le Lord._

 _-_ Plus !

\- Oui j'ai compris ça, _se moqua Tom en faisant un sourire amusé._

\- S'il-te-plaît, fais quelque chose !

Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de son compagnon pour le moment, Tom remonta pour l'embrasser. Néanmoins, il se promit de faire en sorte qu'il sache exprimer sa volonté et ses besoins ! En attendant, il l'embrassa passionnément, jusqu'à le faire oublier son propre prénom. Quand il relâcha les lèvres de Harry, il sourit victorieusement en le voyant complètement pantelant. Il reprit ses lèvres en jetant un sort de lubrification sur son intimité et, sans lui laisser le temps de s'énerver à cause du froid, il inséra un doigt délicat dans son amant. Harry ouvrit alors de grands yeux surpris avant de réclamer un nouveau baiser parce que, sous la sensation, il avait lâché les lèvres de son compagnon.

Tom joua un moment avec son doigt, profitant des réactions qu'il provoquait chez son amant. Entendre Harry gémir et crier lui donnait chaud et il n'avait plus qu'une envie : se fondre en lui jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir retenir son orgasme. Quand il inséra un second doigt dans le corps de son amant, Harry grimaça légèrement sous l'inconfort. Pour lui faire passer cette sensation qui n'avait pas sa place dans ce lit, Tom remit sa main sur la hampe de son compagnon en faisant d'intenses mouvements de va-et-vient. Au bout de quelques instants, Harry recommença à gémir et à soupirer de plaisir bougeant les hanches pour demander à Tom de reprendre ses mouvements dans son intimité.

\- Un problème Harry ? _Lui demanda Tom avec intérêt et un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres._

\- Continue… T'arrêtes pas Tom ! _Harry finit sa phrase en un gémissement intense lorsque le Lord reprit ses mouvements._

Harry étant devenu un pantin entre ses mains, Tom avait repris ses mouvements dans son corps, le faisant s'enfoncer plus encore dans les limbes du plaisir. Quand il le sentit suffisamment prêt, le Lord retira ses doigts, s'attirant un regard noir du plus jeune avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui allait se passer. Il rougit, paniqua et retint sa respiration avant que Tom ne l'embrasse à nouveau. Cette fois, le baiser fut tendre, sans passion, sans réelle intensité juste un baiser pour apaiser et faire passer une certaine confiance au jeune homme. Afin que Tom comprenne bien les tourments qui l'agitaient, Harry lui fit passer le souvenir d'une conversation avec ses deux meilleurs amis où il avouait qu'il n'était jamais allé que des baisers plus ou moins légers.

Soudainement empli d'un sentiment de possessivité à l'égard de son jeune amant, Tom l'embrassa cette fois avec langueur et passion, lui faisait ressentir sa confiance et son sentiment d'appartenance. Il était fier d'être le premier de Harry et il le ferait supplier pour recommencer !

Ayant à nouveau confiance même si encore un peu peur, le brun bougea les hanches pour faire comprendre à son compagnon qu'il était prêt. Alors, à sa grande surprise, Tom le retourna d'un habile coup de hanches et Harry se retrouva sur son amant, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

\- Si tu y vas à ton rythme, tu auras moins mal, _lui expliqua Tom avec un petit sourire._

Intimidé par l'idée, Harry se pencha pour réclamer un baiser qui lui fut accordé avec plaisir. Tom, comprenant que le jeune homme ne le ferait pas seul, guida sa verge turgescente devant l'intimité de son compagnon et, alors qu'il l'embrassait, il inséra le gland, laissant ensuite à Harry le soin de s'abaisser à son rythme. À l'entrée en lui du gland de son amant, le brun ferma les yeux, en proie à un certain inconfort qui passa dès que Tom appliqua un mouvement voluptueux sur sa verge. Gardant les yeux clos, pour cette fois une raison tout à fait plaisante, Harry réclama un nouveau baiser avant de descendre progressivement son bassin sur la longueur de son amant. Tom soupira quand il fut entièrement absorbé par la moiteur du brun, Harry gémit.

Complètement pris dans les sensations particulières de la pénétration complète, Harry mit un certain temps avant de bouger. Il profita des émotions que ça lui procuraient et, au dernier moment, avant de se mouvoir, il ouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Et brusquement, il plongea, sans l'avoir prévu, dans les méandres du plaisir en tombant sur l'image que lui renvoyait Tom : le visage expressif, les lèvres rougies par les baisers, les yeux clos pour se contenir et quelques maigres soupirs qui franchissaient sa bouche la vision pure de la luxure !

Motivé par cette vision qu'il avait créée, Harry commença un mouvement de haut en bas en s'appuyant sur ses cuisses. Cette positions n'était pas l'idéal pour lui qui ne connaissait pas le rythme, alors quand Tom posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'aider, le jeune homme sourit avant d'adopter une allure plus soutenue. Dès le deuxième mouvement, le gland de Tom percuta sa prostate, l'envoyant baigner dans la luxure du septième ciel. Voyant que son amant n'était plus capable d'aligner deux mouvements, Tom  
ré-inversa les rôles pour prendre son amant en bonne et due forme.

Le rythme se fit immédiatement plus effréné, plus intense, moins langoureux, mais contentant davantage le jeune homme éperdu dans ses bras. Harry, savourant pleinement la sensation d'être complet en faisant ainsi l'amour avec son compagnon, entoura la taille de Tom avec ses jambes pour le rapprocher davantage de lui. Harry miaulait de plaisir et ce son, plus que ses gémissements, devint le bruit favori de Tom. Voulant qu'il le reproduise le plus souvent possible, Tom changea légèrement de position pour un angle de pénétration où, à chaque fois, il frappait sa prostate, l'enfonçant plus profondément encore dans le plaisir.

Soudain, Harry cria plus fort. Tom venait de poser sa main sur sa verge et les sensations conjuguées avaient décuplé le plaisir du jeune homme. Sans bouger sa main, le Lord embrassa son compagnon, lui faisant passer tout ce qu'il pouvait, tout ce qu'il ressentait à son encontre. Pas de l'amour, non, Tom Jedusor ne connaissait pas sentiment. Mais de l'affection, du désir, un inconditionnel respect et du plaisir, de la passion ! Alors que son Lord l'embrassait en accélérant encore le mouvement, le rythme devint effréné et Harry ne fut plus capable de se retenir. Hurlant le prénom de son compagnon, Harry se déversa sur son ventre, salissant un peu les draps. Sentant l'intimité de son amant se resserrer autour de lui, Tom jouit à son tour en gémissant le prénom de son amant d'une voix grave et suave.

En sentant la semence de Tom répandre une grande chaleur en lui, Harry se retourna sur le côté à cause d'un léger inconfort dans son dos. Comprenant plus vite que lui, Tom s'allongea à ses côtés, se calant contre lui pour être à l'intérieur du cocon créé par les ailes bleue du jeune homme. En ouvrant les yeux, Harry s'étonna de leur couleur bleu nuit avec comme des milliers d'étoiles les parsemant. Tom était en train de les admirer, le visage pensif. Le jeune homme ne dit rien pendant un moment, tentant vainement de reprendre ses esprits. C'est que leur activité l'avait éreinté !

\- Un problème Potter ? _Se moqua le Lord en l'entendant respirer bruyamment pour récupérer une fréquence respiratoire normale._

\- Aucun, _sourit le jeune homme._ C'était… Waouh ! _Dit-il en fermant les yeux, submergé par les sensations de ses souvenirs._

\- Quelle éloquence !

\- C'est ça, moque-toi, compagnon indigne !

\- À propos… _hésita Tom._

 _-_ Me dis pas que tu en doutes ! _S'exclama Harry, vexé._

\- Non, après tout je crois que je n'en ai plus le droit maintenant que tu m'as fais le coup des ailes. Non ce que je veux dire c'est que tu ne vas plus bouger d'ici pendant la semaine au moins.

\- On avait convenu que je ne bougeais plus du tout parce que tu me kidnappais, _avança Harry en haussant un sourcil interrogatif._

\- Certes. Mais pendant une semaine au moins tu ne bougeras plus de cette chambre… _Lui expliqua le Lord en revenant sur lui pour poser ses mains partout où il le pouvait._

Harry ne répondit rien. Il en était à présent incapable. Ses ailes étaient venues naturellement se refermer au-dessus de Tom et lui s'était à nouveau plongé dans les sensations qu'il lui faisaient ressentir.

Tom tint parole. Pendant une semaine entière, les deux hommes ne quittèrent pas la chambre du Lord. Ils partagèrent leur temps entre faire l'amour dans divers endroits de la suite, en apprendre plus l'un sur l'autre pour découvrir qu'ils se ressemblaient sur bien des points et ils convinrent de la marche à suivre.

Ne voulant pas laisser le monde sorcier seul face au mage noir, Harry argumenta avec Tom pour qu'il abandonne toute idée de massacre. Pendant tout le temps des négociations, Tom ne réussit pas à quitter le manoir. A chaque fois qu'il faisait mine de partir, le jeune homme lui sautait littéralement dessus ! Et quand, une nuit, il avait tenté de se faufiler dans les ténèbres grâce à un sortilège, Harry l'avait quand même retrouvé et empêché de partir ! Ce pourparler avait duré un mois entier et, à la fin, ils étaient arrivés à un compromis relatif : Tom ne faisait plus aucune victime ni aucun blessé, il abandonnait l'utilisation des sortilèges impardonnables et faisait en sorte d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait uniquement par la politique ! En revanche, Harry n'avait pas réussi à obtenir gain de cause concernant les mangemorts... Tom avait donc conservé le droit de les punir du moment qu'il faisait en sorte qu'ils puissent être soignés.

De son côté, Tom avait essayer d'obtenir de Harry qu'il ne s'intéresse que de loin à ses plans. Le jeune homme avait catégoriquement refusé. Il voulait être là pour tous les rapports de mission, toutes les réunions et toutes les mises en place d'idées. En contrepartie, il ne faisait qu'écouter et n'intervenait que si Tom ou ses mangemorts comptaient faire des victimes ou des blessés.

Ainsi, pour faciliter la disparition de Harry de la scène publique, Tom fit passer dans la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il avait réussi à noyauter, un communiqué disant qu'il avait capturé le héros de la lumière. Ainsi, il espérait mater tout espoir de rébellion et faire en sorte de pouvoir profiter exclusivement de son amant.

Il fallut quelques mois pour que les sorciers comprennent que l'élu n'apparaîtrait plus et qu'il était effectivement aux mains, voire porté définitivement disparu. Ainsi, quelques mois plus tard, Tom et Harry fêtèrent la supposée mort du plus jeune, signant ainsi le véritable début de leur vie tranquille à deux.

* * *

 _Re !_

 _Alors alors alors alors ?!_

 _ **Première question** : est-ce que **ça t'as plu Shirahime-sama** ? Parce que c'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire quand même à la base :p_

 _ **Deuxième question** : est-ce que **ça vous a plu** ? Parce que je l'ai trouvée pourrie en la relisant..._

 _ **Dernière question** : Un petit **commentaire** ? :D_

 _PS : **BON ANNIVERSAIRE SHIRAHIME-SAMA** !_

 _Pour ceux qui ne lisent que les commentaires du bas, j'ai rajouté une partie (mais ça va intéresser que les lecteurs d'origine de la fic en fait :p) et du coup je m'excuse profondément parce que j'avais oublié de mettre cette partie..._


End file.
